The present invention relates generally to the field of training apparatuses and more particularly to a training apparatus for walking.
Adults typically teach young children to walk by holding the child""s hands and walking behind the child while encouraging the child to move his or her legs in a walking motion. Typically, the child""s hands are held in a raised and awkward position for extended periods of time. In order to prevent the child from falling, the adult often pulls upwardly on the child""s hands resulting in a degree of discomfort.
As a result in the disparity between the height of the child and the adult, the adult typically walks behind the child with his or her back bent to accommodate the child""s height. This results in a significant degree of discomfort for the adult. In addition, the child often trips and stumbles over the adult""s feet.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a training apparatus for walking which enables an adult to teach a child to walk in a convenient manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a training apparatus for walking which accommodates the height of the adult and which enables the adult to walk upright.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a training apparatus for walking which is adjustable.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a training apparatus which comprises a relatively small number of component parts, each of which can be manufactured economically in volume resulting in a relatively low overall cost and reliable long term operation.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear more clearly hereinafter.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a training apparatus for walking which includes a pair of identical support assemblies, each of which has a generally vertical member, the upper end of which is connected to the first end of a generally horizontal member. The second end of the horizontal member includes a loop which is proportioned to accept the forearm of a user. An intermediate portion of the horizontal member includes a handle.
Alternative embodiments of the invention include an adjustment assembly which is used to adjust the length of the vertical member. An additional alternative embodiment includes a transverse member which connects the two horizontal members.
During use, the adult passes his or her forearms through the loops and grasps the handles on the horizontal members. The lower ends of the vertical members rest on the ground and the adult walks forward using the apparatus according to the present invention in a manner similar to walking with a pair of canes. The child stands between the vertical members and grasps the vertical members, thus supporting himself or herself while learning to walk.